A Special Sleepover
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Benny and Ethan have a special tradition on Halloween. Boys only. No Jane, no nothing. But when Ethan invites Sarah, without asking Benny first, will Benny be able to deal being a 3rd wheel, or will he come up with something. Full summary inside not slash
1. Prologue

A Special Sleepover

My Babysitter's a Vampire. I do not own, Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Benny, Jane, or Rory, sadly. I LOVE the show, my new obsession. I hope you enjoy this.

**Summary: Benny and Ethan have a fort made up, popcorn popped, Kool-Aid mixed, and Jacuzzi Time Machine on pause. It's time for the annual Halloween sleepover, the one where Ethan's parents take Jane trick-or-treating, and Benny and Ethan get to do anything they want, without having to worry about Jane's stupid, Dusk or Barbie dolls. But, when Ethan wants to invite Sarah, will Benny bite back with a special concoction of his own? SarahxEthan**

_(Note, this is just a prologue, the next chapter, will be the only chapter there is- so, umm…two shot?)_

Prologue:

"Are you sure everything is perfect?" Benny asked his best friend as they walked down the hall. They were talking about the annual Halloween sleepover, of course. No Rory, no girls, no problem. "Jacuzzi Time Machine doesn't have ANY scratches right?" he asked. He was obsessed with that movie. "Yes, Benny, I had my mom watch it last night." "Awesome!" "Enough popcorn?" Ethan nodded as he put in his locker combination. 5, 9, 8, 29. "Kool-Aid, cherry AND grape?" Ethan smashed his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Yes." "Awesome! See you tonight." Benny ran down the hallway, giving a little leap.

"Hey, Ethan!" Sarah called from her locker, on the other side. The hallway was swarming with kids, going from locker to locker. Ethan ducked over to her locker. "Hi Sarah!" Ethan said, nervously. "Are you sure I can come to this…Halloween thing? If I don't I'm stuck giving out Reese's cups to little monsters and Hannah Montana's." She gave a smile, showing off her white teeth. "Yup, totally fine with me. You can walk home with me if you want. Benny has to help his grandma set up the candy bowls." Sarah nodded. "Perfect. I've got everything." She tapped a green bag in her locker. "Right here." Ethan smiled again. This was going to be such a special sleepover.


	2. Chapter 1

The day went fast, because everyone refused to pay attention. Halloween was White Chapel's best holiday, and everyone looked forward to going to the Halloween dance, or watching 'Sunday the 13th' with their buddies. Some of the losers even went trick or treating. (And _no, _that does not include Ethan and Benny)

Benny had gone to help Grandma get all the candy ready, before he could head over to Ethan's house for the sleepover. Ethan had said bye to Rory, and Sarah and him had started walking towards the house. Ethan's parents were already gone. They had left a note on the coffee table for Ethan.

_Ethan. Jane, your father and I have gone to stay at Grandma Patti's for Halloween. Be good. Responsible. Love you sweetie. Mom. _

"Sit down, Sarah." he said going into the closet where his parents kept the spare sheets and blankets. He threw them on the living room floor and moved the coffee table out of the way.

"Um, ok." She sat down on the edge of the couch.

He grabbed some chairs from the cherry oak dining table and set them in a circle, leaving an open space, with no chairs, so that Ethan, Sarah, and Benny could get in (and so they could see the television).

He draped a white sheet over two chairs, and then quickly added another sheet, this time a coral green.

"Do you need help, Ethan?" Sarah asked from her seat.

"No, I've got it. Thanks."

He finished the top, then draped around the sides, so no light would peek in. Then, he pinned up a thick orange and fire red comforter, so that they could drape it down when they were tired. He stood away from the work of art and admired it.

"So, how does it look?" Ethan asked as he picked his iPhone up.

"Good." Sarah said as she stood up. "Really good."

_Hey, E. Picked up some whipped cream, strawberries, n PB. B there in 10. C U then. -Benny. _

Ethan deleted the text and put the phone on the TV. "This is going to be such a fun night."

"Yeah, totally. What are we going to do all night?"

"Watch movies, eat, hang out. Whatever." Ethan answered as he took a pizza out of the fridge. It was from Wall-mart, where his mother shopped all the time. He stuck it in the oven and got out a plastic blue bowl. He poured some Chex mix in, then he got a orange bowl out and poured some chips in it. He set them in the fort that he had made, and then he got out the 'Sunday the 13th' series and the 'Horry Pooter' collection from his collection of movies.

He handed Sarah the remote. "Here, you can watch TV for a little."

She turned the TV on, and when she finally found a interesting video blog about Tigers, the doorbell rang. Ethan ran over to the door, sliding a little bit, because he was in his socks and answered it to Benny.

He was holding up a big spray can of Redi-Whip and some Jiffy peanut butter, with Farmer Dan's strawberries. Benny gave his best friend a lopsided grin. "I. got. EVERYTHING!" He strolled into the house, that he called his own. "Now, did you build the fort? Because, then we've got to waste an hour, like last time." he said.

He hadn't noticed Sarah, or how humungous the fort was this year.

"Benny." Ethan started. "I invited someone this year."

Benny dropped his strawberries.

"What?"

"Yeah…I kind of invited…Sarah." He whispered the name, which now tasted like acid in his mouth. He forgot how much this meant to Benny.

"Sarah?" Benny's face showed zero emotion.

"Yeah, look, I should've run it past you first, Benny." he said.

Sarah was in the kitchen attending to the pizza.

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to get into my pajamas." Benny ran up the steps.

He took his lounge pants into the bathroom and took his shirt off. He slipped the Camouflage pants over his skinny legs and then took out the spell book his grandmother had given him.

_If Ethan can have fun, well, so can I._

He flipped the pages until he hit page 560; the start of the Create section. He had bookmarked the spell he was looking for. He found the Spiderman sticky-note and he threw it in the trashcan.

"_Anamo Di Raveen, Kilt Pa Run, Chese_." he pointed his hand to an empty spot in the bathroom.

Suddenly a beautiful blonde girl popped up in front of her. She was wearing a pair of lacy panties and had an oversized Penn State University long sleeved T-shirt on. She gave a sweet, innocent smile to the boy that had created her.

"Hello, beautiful." Benny pursed his lips, as the girl came closer to him.

"Hi, Benny." she said and paused. "I'm Tiffany; Tiffany Angel." She sauntered over to him. "Could I borrow something?"

Benny's mouth watered, as he pulled his pants off his leg, and handed them to the girl.

"Thanks, darling." she kissed his cheek as she slipped his pants on.

"It's going to be a…" she paused and her smile changed. "interesting sleepover." Her voice got deeper, and her eyes began to go cross eyed; turning into a brick colored red.

"T-t-t-Tiffany?" he stuttered.

"Sorry. Wrong spell. I'm Nicole. The evil one."

Benny backed up into the door. "Stay away from me."

_What's taking u so long? We r hungry. -E. _

The text came to his phone. He picked it up and read a few words, before Nicole ripped the phone away and tossed it into the toilet. "Hey! That phone, yeah, the phone, it costed me my entire Star Wars action figure collection!" Benny kicked his leg in the air and did a Karate yell. "Yah-ha!" He kicked her in the stomach, but all she did was chuckle.

"Benny, Benny, Benny. When will you learn?" Nicole said as she walked up to him. "I control the everything about you. You let me out, Benny. So, I have control of you." Her fingernails turned claw like, as she ripped some of she scratched a piece of bare skin.

Benny screamed as he fell to the ground.

Ethan put a piece of pizza on 3 plates, while Sarah poured some of the Grape Kool-Aid into Christmas cups.

As he was taking a sip of his Kool-Aid he swore he heard a scream. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Sarah asked taking a small, delicate bite of pizza. "All I can hear is the sound of my stomach. What's taking Benny so long?" she groaned.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check on him." Ethan said. "You can watch TV and eat, if you want."

Ethan trotted up the stairs. "Benny?" he called. The hall was dark, but the bathroom light was still on. He heard some scratches, and deep laughs. Benny's laugh, was high pitched.

"BENNY!" He screamed louder. He kicked the door, and it flew open, to reveal an ugly scaly blonde woman. She was wearing Benny's flannel pants, and a Penn State university shirt. "More company? Lovely." She said.

Ethan looked over to see his friend laying on the floor in only his Farmville boxers. "BENNY!"

Ethan took his shirt off and pressed the deep cut with his white shirt.

_Mom's going to KILL me. _

Benny was delirious. All he saw was neon colored stars floating through his mind. His mouth tasted like chocolate. Ethan left Benny's side as the monster tried to escape.

"No. That's not on the menu. You, Mrs. Monster have to stay here." Ethan took out the $200 pocket knife his father had gotten him for Christmas, and found the red and white spot on the demons neck.

Unlike Benny, Ethan _actually _listened to Grandma's lessons.

This monster was a Torbribiean Tailor. Gruesome, yes. Worst monster in the book, no. She had a special spot on her neck, where if you stabbed or hit she died instantly, and all her victims were healed.

The monster screamed before the dust shaped shadow was taken away. Benny's cut left a mark, but was done bleeding. He was still weak, but he was healed.

"Ethan." Benny croaked.

"Yes, Benny?" Ethan asked as he cleaned his knife off with one of Jane's wash cloths.

"Thanks." he paused as he struggled to get up. "I'm hungry."

Ethan chuckled. "Me too. You ready for a special sleepover."

"Yup." Benny said. "It's gonna be extra special, now that I get to watch the two lovebirds at work."

Ethan rolled his eyes and hit Benny in the arm. "Ha ha. Very funny."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is the end of A Special Sleepover. I hope you liked? Thanks. Reviews, appreciated. Umm, I'm gonna upload more stories (maybe later today) later. Bye-**

_**loveu5missu6**_


End file.
